1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging case, particularly to a packaging case has an upper and lower cases reliably linking together.
2. Background of the Invention
Packaging cases for swimming goggles are designed in light of the material thereof. For instance, the package packaging cases formed of soft material are shaped of bag, which has an opening and a cord around the opening for closing it when a pair of goggles is received therein. While the package packaging cases formed of hard material are shaped of plate, which has upper and lower casings. The upper and lower casings are linked together via a hinge device and can be opened or closed. The hinge device typically includes a projection axle and a hole, which are formed respectively on the upper and lower casings for linking therebetween.
However, the projection axle is inconvenient to be engaged into the hole during assembly. Moreover, the connection between the axle and the hole is loose such that the upper casing rotates about the projection axle unreliably when the packaging case is opened.
1. Objective of the Invention
The objective of this invention is to provide a packaging case for swimming goggles, which is easily assembled.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a packaging case for swimming goggles, which is opened and closed reliably and easily.
2. Characteristics of the Invention
A packaging case for swimming goggles includes an upper casing, a lower casing, and a hinge device for linking the upper casing with the lower casing.
The hinge device includes a first block and a second block for linking with the first block. The second block forms a plurality of receiving plates arrayed in a line and parallel to each other. The first block has a plurality of engaging plates arrayed in a line and parallel to each other for cooperating with the receiving plates of the second block.
A latching post is formed through and substantially perpendicular to the receiving plates of the first block. Each engaging plate of the first block defines a slot through a lower edge thereof for latching with the latching post. Each slot has a receiving hole for receiving the latching post and a guiding hole for guiding the latching post. The guiding hole is generally wider toward the lower edge of each engaging plate. The narrowest portion of the guiding hole is slightly narrower than the latching post to firmly retain the latching post in the receiving hole.